fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Magical Academy: Melee Weapons
Nova stood in the arena, waiting for her students to arrive. She was excited to teach about her favorite thing: armed combat. Her weapons all laid on a table in front of her, spread out and gleaming in the light. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and checking the time, she knew she was quite early but she was raring to go. Energy thrummed through her veins as people slowly began appearing. Rayden strides in and walks straight up to Nova. "Hey Nova! Thanks for forging Valagit for me!" He brandishes his lightning rapier with a slick smile. He summoned a bolt of lightning through it, then teleported in its path, absorbing the lightning back into his body. "It work's really well!" Letya walked in behind, bowing in front of Nova. "Sensei. I am Letya Sakura, Third Year at K.I.M.A." I would like to learn how to use a weapon for when my magic fails." Her head tilts and she smiles. Amber walked in shortly after Letya and Rayden, an excited smile on her face. "Hello!" She calls out, practically skipping over to Nova. "I'm Amber Sade," she starts, bowing before the red-haired girl. "Youareoneofthegreatestweapon's mastersI'veeverseenorevenheardabout! Ican'tbelieveIgettolearnfromyou!" She quickly fires out, each word hardly distinguishable from the next. Nora entered the arena and lined up with the other students. " My name is Nora Ashbel. I am a first year student, specializing in fire and summoning magic." Nora said bowing respectfully. A girl with red hair darts in. "Oh my gosh! It's the real Nova!", Malina Sakari says enthusiastically. "I think- I think I'm gonna faint". Malina then faints in front of everybody, sword clattering to the floor with her. With a jolt, she wakes and sits up straight while at the same time yelling "Nova!!!!" "Well thank you and it's a privilege to be teaching such enthusiastic students! My name is Nova Akira but I insist you just call me Nova. I'm not much for formality in class since it can make things stiff and as a weapons master being stiff is quite often a hindrance. Before I tell you about me, I would like to hear a little bit about you. Now this doesn't have to be your life story but share with me what weapons you have experience with and what you're hoping to learn in this class at least," She instructs. "I think there should be some more students on the way but we can fill them in later. Who would like to start?" Malina gets up and shares, "I'm Malina Sakari and I favor the sword. The sword I am more comfortable holding are thinner, more longer ones used for thrusting and cutting instead of hacking and slicing. That's why I use my sword Needle. I would like to learn more sword magic. Possibly to add on to what I already know." Amber starts after Malina. "I prefer a claymore because it allows me to keep a steadier balance than other one-handed swords. I want to be able to learn how to properly wield a variety of swords so that I can adapt to many situations, as well as learn to properly control my main sword choice so that I can take on stronger opponents even if I can't use magic." Letya follows, speaking softly. "Once again, my name is Letya Sakura. I have no experience with weapons and I would like to learn. I would like to learn how to use a weapon that would compliment my Butterfly Magic. " Rayden raised his rapier up and smiled cockily. "I am Rayden. I use Heavenly Lightning God Slayer Magic. My weapon of choice is this rapier Valagit. I can channel my magic through it, which is very helpful. I would like to learn how to use my sword properly and not just for casting. Nora popped her neck." I'm Nora Ashbel. I use fire, wind, and summoning magic, and I am skilled in Kenjutsu and kyudo." Nora said. Motioning to the two swords on her hip and the bow on her back. "I'm excited to teach you everything I can. Now please allow me to introduce my melee weaponry. First are my cutlass style dual swords, very basic but very efficient. Next is Dark Vision, my trusty long sword. I ask you to refrain from touching this one for... personal reasons that you may or may not find out about in this course. Who knows how things will progress?" She asks rhetorically. "After that is my transforming scythe, Reaper. Reaper is quite oversized and yes, I do realize it's bigger than I am but I can still handle it with ease. It can be turned blade-less to be used as a staff or fully transform into a chain scythe. Below there is my assortment of hand weapons." With a grin she picks up a butterfly knife and flicks it around in her hands as she continues, "I keep quite a few daggers and throwing knives on me. Yes, there is a difference between them and yes a dagger can still be thrown. It basically comes down to design. If anyone has any questions please ask now and if not: lay any weaponry you have on you at the edge of the arena. Before I start you mastering live steel, I need to test skills in general so I will ask you to get in a group of two or three. Once you do that pick up a wooden weapon from the center table." Her own weapons disappear and are replaced by a variety of wooden swords, daggers, scythes, and staffs. She motions for them to get started on her instructions as she observes their physical appearances and begins mentally planning. Malina frowns at the fact she wont be able to use her own sword, Needle. But one weapon catches her eye amongst the assortment. A wood sword that's very long and thin but light. It look to be used more for thrusting, which is automatically Malina's go to. She picks up the sword and finds it feels just like her Needle. "Ill use this one!", Malina says with a smile on her face. Rayden scowled when he saw that Malina had picked up the rapier. He was not happy. "Hey Nova. Are there two rapiers?" He was more comfortable with a rapier. It complemented his teleportation and enhanced speed and agility. It wouldn't slow him down. Malina snorted, "Its not a rapier dumb nut. Its a Jian. These swords are flexible." Rayden teleported, appearing right in front of her. He spoke, his breath hot against her face. "I don't give a damn about what it is. I just need one." Malina grows angry and shoves Rayden back, "Then why dont you get one.", she says sternly and turns away. Nova tosses Rayden the actual rapier with a light chuckle. She saw most of her students were interested in swords and decided she would have to teach them the basics of the other weapons some other time. Rayden caught it and walked away from Malina. Letya scanned the table. She wanted something delicate that would complement her magic. Her eyes settled on something at the far end. It was a war fan. It was gorgeous with wooden spokes and a dull edge. She picked it up and tested its weight. Not only was it useful, it was light and could be combined with her butterfly magic perfectly. Nora picked up an average sized Bokuto. She lightly tossed it up into the air, catching it before twirling it a bit. " This will have to do I suppose." She said. Amber looks over the assortment of weapons, glancing between each wooden piece with careful inspection. She picks up a wooden claymore, finding it slightly lighter than one she had practiced with before, but still substantial in her grip. She then moves over to Malina, a bright smile on her face. "Would you like to work together?" She asks. Malina smiles and says "Of course! It'll be fun!". Letya walked up to Amber and asked politely. "May I join your group?" Amber nods enthusiastically. "Of course, the more the merrier!" Malina's grin grows wider "This is gonna be A LOT of fun.", she says to Letya joining the group. Nora crossed her arms as she stood beside Rayden." They're way too peppy for my taste, look at them, forming cliques like this is some game. It's disgusting. Swords are weapons to kill. 'The same blade that saves life, takes it'. At least, that's what my father used to say." She said. "You're not going to go try and join the club are you?." She asked. He snorts. "Believe me, I'd rather hang out with you and that musclehead Kaito then a bunch of babbling girls." He shakes Nora's hand. "Sorry for the rough start in combat tactics. I'm Rayden. You're Nora Ashbel. Would you like to partner up?" "Don't worry about it. I said my fair share as well, and since it's either you or the princess squad over there, sure. Allies." She said. Malina chose to ignore the comments made by Nora. She had a keen sense of hearing anyways. At least she didn't look like the grim reaper everyday. Nova started regretting splitting up the class. They were going to have to get along in the weeks to come and the sour expressions on their faces weren't good. Not wanting them to get off to a bad start with each other, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Alrighty then, let's get one thing straight right now. Drop any personal disputes at the door. Feel free to pick them up on the way out, but there will be no fighting, shit talking, or so much as face making in bad humor in my class, got it? I like that you are getting along with some of your classmates, but I will not have any disrespectful thoughts, looks, or comments about each other. I will solve disputes as I see fit and if you don't like it: tough shit. You may think I'm being harsh but I've seen a twin betray his brother after being saved by him. Friendly competition is okay but rival making is not, at least not in my class. Do you all understand?" She asks, suddenly serious as she stares into each of their eyes. Amber nods rapidly, despite not participating in any of the previous exchanges. In fact, she didn't even hear any of the rude comments made by Nora or Rayden, nor did she seem to notice Malina's rather sour face at their remarks. Nora shrugged. Malina sighed. She needed to be nicer to people, even if they were extremely rude like Rayden. "Yes Nova". "You will be working with everyone in this room at sometime or another so don't get too comfy. I want every one of you to connect with your weapon... find its name. Don't just give it one, ask if it has one and if nothing is supplied then you may name it. These are going to be your allies as much as the people standing next to you. Feel free to move around, work with it a bit, but ask the question. Begin." She instructs. "This hunk of wood could never compare to my Shohi-en." Nora said under her breath as she looked down at the wooden sword. She sighed. "Whatever, I guess you'll have to do." "Name a... wooden sword?" Amber says, scanning over the surface of the weapon for any insignias or markings that would indicate a name or anything of the like. Of course, she finds nothing but the smooth surface of a practice sword, and she sighs. This she just wasn't cut out for this sort of thing she grows solemn. She hadn't realized she'd been pacing until she had discovered she was several feet away from her partners. As long as she was this far away, talking to the sword as Nova had instructed wouldn't be strange would it? Nobody would hear her anyway, and so brought the weapon up to her lips, softly asking what its name was. No response of heard, but she was sure she felt something, a sudden urge not unlike the one that drove her to this academy. "Atalanta," she softly whispered, glancing over the weapon once more. Suddenly it felt lighter in her grip, and she smiled, knowing she had chosen the right name. Rayden thrusts his sword experimentally. It is heavier than Valagit, but just as nimble. "Valagit Junior." He said proudly. Nora raised an eyebrow at Rayden. " I mean, I doubt we're being graded on creativity, but Junior?." Nora asked. Malina scoffed at Rayden "Way to be original. I mean junior...seriously? Way to put a good name to shame", Malina said hourly. Malina frowned at the wooden sword she was holding. Like Amber, she wasn't to keen on naming a piece of wood. "Hmmmmmm, how about......Wilder?". The sword bonked her on the head as if the sword had a mind of its own. "Owwww", Malina whimpered. "Not that I guess. Hmmmmm, I know! Your name is Naegling", Malina said proudly. The sword seemed to agree as it rose it's blade upward to the sky in a victory like motion. Letya sat, experimentally thrusting the fan through the air. I don't know what to call it.. ''She was conflicted. The pink haired woman wanted to name her fan, but she had no idea. "Daisuke." A butterfly whispered in her ear. She turned, it was one of her air butterflies. Letya smiled, "You always know what to say don't you little butterfly?" "Please gather in a circle. I've decided I want to test your skills in a free for all. Letya, would you please come here for a moment? I would like to speak to you before we start," Nova asks with a smile. "The rest of you may begin to spar together but remember this is just a practice for fun. Do not, under any circumstance, go for vital points or aim to hurt." A pit formed in Letya's stomach. Was she in trouble? She walked over to Nova clutching the fan. "Yes Sensei?" "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask about your weapon choice, it suits you but there are risks implied. Since you'll be so close range, you'll have to improve your speed and agility. Are you confident that you can master it?" Rayden versus Malina Malina turned to Rayden, "Hey wanna spar Rayden. I'm dying to see how much you will "crush" me.", Malina smirked. Rayden grinned. "Sure any day. If you want I'll go easy on ya." He thrust is sword forward, his body crackling with electricity. "Nah, I want to see the real swordsman behind that face of yours", Malian smirked. She readied her sword and let a crackle of green, electric energy along the wood blade. Rayden's eyes widened. "Is that lightning!" He looked at it and sniffed it. "Either way, I'm not going easy on you!" He lunged forward at an insane speed thrusting into her stomach. Malina saw the rapier's long edge reach for her. She swing her sword that way the hilt was up. Her blade veered the rapier's edge off to the side. She took her jian back around and thrust at the his left shoulder. Rayden parried, took two steps back, relaxing his body into a fencing-type style. He took a stride forward then lunged, aiming to strike the sensitive part of her gut. Malina parties the blow by sweeping his sword from the side. She then uses her height to her advantage and thrust as his thigh area. Nora versus Amber "Nora~~" Amber called, skipping over to the black-haired girl. "Would you like to spar with me?" She asks, raising her sword in case Nora answered her request in actions rather than words. She wouldn't put it past the reserved girl, being that she only spoke when spoken to or when necessary. Nora cocked her head to the side for a moment, studying Amber with narrow eyes. She nodded "Alright." She said as she placed the wooden blade at her hip, as if sheathing it. Walking about eight feet away, Nora turned and bowed before taking a crouching stance. Hand at the blades hilt. " Shall we begin?." Nora asked. Curiously, Amber's head tilted the direction opposite of Nora's, though she stayed quiet as she was studied. As Nora began stepping away, Amber's confused look changed into that of bewilderment, her green eyes growing slightly wider. She just shrugged it off, more firmly gripping the claymore as waited for Nora to come forward. "Yes," She answered, an excited smile on her face. Nora began with a quick drawing strike, unsheathing the sword in an upward, single movement strike. Amber countered Nora's move with a downward swing, a dull sound echoing off their wooden swords. Sliding the wooden blade across Ambers until it connected with the guard, they were barely inches apart. Nora used that fact that she was lower to her advantage, pushing upward in an attempt to throw Amber backwards. Amber turned her sword so it was perpendicular to Nora's, then switched to a one-handed grip as she placed her other hand on the flat of her blade, pushing down upon Nora's in an attempt to force her down. She then shifts forward some, bringing the blade of her sword up to the hilt of Nora's, and sweeping her leg out and towards Nora's, trying to sweep her off her feet. Gripping her Katana tightly with one hand, Nora wrapped her arm around Amber and then purposely fell back, bringing up her knee in an attempt to flip Amber over her. Amber moves with the momentum, grimacing slightly when Nora's knee hits her stomach, but otherwise unaffected. She rolls back on her feet, turning around and swung her sword down upon Nora, aiming the blade tip at her chest. Nora rolled to the side before getting to a knee, swinging at Amber's leg. Amber jumped up and backward, tucking her knees into her chest to avoid being swept up by the sword. She then jumped forward, holding her sword parallel to the ground and swung it across Nora's stomach. With a quick parry, Nora knocked the blade out of it's path. Using her near crouching position, she sprang into a rocket start sprint. Raising her blade, she swung downward from the left in an attempt to hit the Ambers shoulder and across the chest. Amber turned the sword perpendicular to the ground, parrying the attack. It had hit her shoulder, due to Nora's superior speed, but didn't get any farther than that. She pushed off of their swords jumping back a few feet and taking in a deep breath. "You're really good with a sword!" She calls enthusiastically, though secretly, she was seething inside. ''Her sword's so much smaller than mine! Why the heck is she able to parry mine so easily? She mentally cried, a smile still on her face despite it. She then crouched down, bursting forward in a similar move to what Nora had done, swinging the sword upward from the right to hit the side of her knee, attempting to knock her off balance. Nora stabbed the wooden sword into the ground, along her leg, blocking the blade. She raised her leg, directing a kick at Amber's chest. Amber leapt back after the failed attempt to knock Nora off balance, inadvertently dodging the kick as well. She raises her sword up in front of her, gripping it tightly, though doesn't move forward again, awaiting Nora's attack. Nora raised her sword, taking a Chudan no Kamae stance as she began to slowly circle around Amber. Amber turned along with Nora, shifting her foot then her body following so she wouldn't trip herself up. Her sword was drawn up, perfectly in line with her center, though at a slight angle away from her. Keeping her eyes on Amber and her blade raised, Nora reached behind her, pulling out her Tonto. She began to spin it between her fingers keeping her eyes locked with Ambers. Amber nearly dropped her sword when Nora pulled out an actual blade, not even attempting to hide her surprise and underneath that, her fear. "Uh-um-w-wait," She stutters, taking in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself before continuing. Despite this, her voice is quiet enough to be kept between her and Nora, so as not to bring attention onto them. "The spar is non-damaging, right? I know you won't do anything intentionally, but accidents happen," She says, trailing off as her eyes darting over to Nova. Luckily the red-haired teacher was busy looking at another match though there was no telling for how long. "W-w-we could get into t-trouble, too," She stutters out, her eyes flickering back to Nora's. Nora's face softened as she lowered the wooden sword and re-sheathed the tonto. " As if I'd actually use it. I was just trying to distract you from the wooden sword, I was gonna drop it the second I started running at you but you're shaking in your boots." Nora said some what disappointed in Ambers reaction. Heaving a sigh, Amber straightens up again. "I wasn't afraid of you using it on me," she starts, sounding more assured after the blade is out of sight. "I just don't want you to get in trouble over something as silly as this. You're obviously a better swordsman than me anyways." Despite her words, a content smile is on her face, clearly feeling better about the situation. Her sword is drawn up again, and she grips it tightly, awaiting the continuation of their spar. "Thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself. I understand that obeying the rules is important but they're meaningless in a fight." Nora said raising her wooden sword, assuming her former stance. She began to slowly walk toward Amber. "But this isn't... ugh nevermind," Amber says, deciding against lecturing Nora, as she assumed she would be brushed off again. Deciding they had been inactive too long, Amber runs forward, keeping her sword close to her shoulder as she slides her weapon along the side of Nora's until it reaches the hilt. She then extends her arms so that she may be able to push Nora sideways and cause her to lose her balance. She keeps her balance centered all the while, making all the movements after her initial run-up from her torso rather than whole body so she doesn't get tripped up. This, of course, lowers her strength slightly, though not so much so that she is a pushover. Nora, surprised by Amber's sudden rush, having taken her for a more patient person, begins to fall. "Damnit." Nora thought. She hit the ground with a thud but quickly recovered, somewhat dazed as she rolling to her feet. " I didn't take you for the impatient type." Nora said backing away. Steadying her sword in front of her again, Amber faces Nora with a steady gaze. "Well, it's not that I'm impatient, but rather that Nova may get suspicious if we're inactive for too long," Amber says. "Though, I also don't want this fight to get stagnant either. It gives you more time to think, which is something I'd rather not let you do since you're obviously the more experienced out of us." After her explanation, she readies herself for an attack once again, shifting into a lower stance to be prepared to leap forward as well as become more balanced. Nora dusted herself off while never taking her eyes off Amber. " Dirt and black clothes never go well together." She said with a sigh. She finished and gripped her sword tightly. Nora faked left, charging Amber from the right. Stopping a few feet from Amber, thrusting her blade forward toward Ambers chest. Amber, while not having anticipated a fake, stood her ground, not wanting to disrupt the balance she had achieved just to meet Nora's attack halfway. When the sword was thrust towards her, she tilted her own, thrusting upwards in the same instant to push it away from her. It grazed just past her nose, allowing her little room to even breathe as she got beneath her blade and tilted it, sliding along the bottom of Nora's with a hand on the hilt and the other on the flat of the blade. She turned slightly, placing her foot between Nora's and then behind her left foot. She quickly kicked her heel into Nora's, attempting to bring her off balance once again, though at the same time leaning precariously on the edge of losing her own. "No one likes a one trick pony." Nora said, falling back into a flip kick aimed toward Ambers jaw. Amber leans back to dodge the kick, barely escaping Nora's reach as her foot flies up past her chin. "Well, unfortunately, that's about as far as my knowledge on swordplay goes," Amber says, wobbling slightly as she regains her previous stance. Crouching down, she jumps forward with her sword drawn diagonally across her body, moving to strike Nora's shoulder. Nora took a step back, allowing the blade to swing past. Quickly taking a Jodan no Kamae stance, with one foot forward and the sword raised above her head. Nora swung into a downward strike. Aimed at the top of Amber's head. Amber quickly rose her sword above her, barely avoiding being hit directly on the head. Due to more preparation time, Nora's strength overpowered Amber's in an instant, and Amber's sword still hit her head, though with a lot less momentum and force than what it would have been. Crouching beneath her sword, she shot up suddenly, extending forward to throw Nora's blade away from her body, and hopefully from Nora's grasp as well. She then held her sword in front of her, staring at Nora with determination in her eyes. She wanted to win this desperately. Nora's blade flew to her side, exposing her chest for a moment. Quickly turning, placing two hands on the blades hilt. Nora took the waki no kamae stance. She swung her sword diagonally aimed at Ambers mid section. Amber turned her sword, pointed down towards the ground to block Nora's strike to her midsection. She twirled the sword, switching her hands back to the original grasp, forcing Nora's sword up in front of her. Their swords were held out, the blades touching, and Amber awaited the next move, knowing for certain there wasn't much she could in this position that Nora couldn't block. Nora broke away, switching to a Zatoichi style grip. Thrusting her blade at Amber's ribs. Amber hopped backwards, holding her sword out to deter Nora's. She avoids being struck, and then jumps forward, moving to strike Nora's hip, and ending up jumping slightly past her. Her sword, unless blocked, would've still gone through with its initial action, and with more force, but with her back to Nora, even for a split second, left her open for an attack. Trying to regain a stance, Amber scrambles to turn around in time to avoid being struck. Brining down her armored forearm, she blocks Amber's attack, gritting her teeth at the force of the impact. Quickly turning, she spun the sword in her hand going for a horizontal strike at Ambers hip. In her haste to turn around, she is hit by the sword, though in the thigh rather than hip, and it slides along rather than smacking straight into, lessening the impact slightly. Gritting her teeth, she turns around, facing Nora, though obviously favoring her left leg, where a red welt was already beginning to take shape. She raises her sword up again, pressing her weight evenly on both legs despite her body's protests, keeping her mind away from the pain in her thigh in favor of finishing this spar. She stays still, holding the sword with a death grip as she awaited Nora's next move. Nora brought her blade up so that it leaned slightly outward as it rested vertically in front of her. She gripped it tightly, despite the pain in her left forearm. She stared Amber in the eyes. " You know, Amber. I just noticed but you have very pretty eyes." Nora said with a wink. "A deep green. Like that of spring leaves, you kno-" Nora stops mind sentence, charging at Amber. Nora swings downward vertically. Spluttering, Amber's cheeks were set ablaze by the girl's compliment. Luckily, she was still able to keep her blade up, blocking Nora's attack by raising her sword against it, though being forced back, her arm joints crying out as their forced into an uncomfortable position. Deciding against responding so she didn't say anything ridiculous or that could be turned against her, she pushes back against Nora, her blade slipping down Nora's. This brought her closer, as well as Nora's sword right above her shoulder. Trying to keep a steady force to prevent Nora from hitting her shoulder, she wavers, stubbornly avoiding Nora's gaze. Did she really mean that? Probably not, it was just a tactic to trip her up, right? This is too troublesome, first she pulls out a real weapon and now she's complimenting her! Just what kind of girl is Nora? "Looking away from your opponent isn't smart, in fact, in any other situation it would be suicidal." Nora said. " You're probably pretty confused, but I assure you, there's a method to my madness." Nora said pushing down on Amber's blade with her own, bringing them a little more than an inch apart. Nora bit her lip as the pain in her forearm intensified. "and before you go thinking I'm just a manipulative jerk, I wasn't lying." Nora said through gritted teeth. Hearing Nova's call, Nora relaxed a bit as she broke away. Standing a few feet from Amber, Nora placed her sword at her side again as if sheathing it. She bowed respectfully. "Let's call this a draw for now." She said. Before Amber could respond to Nora's words, Nova signified the end of the matches, and she heaved a sigh of relief, though at the same time felt sort of disappointed. She almost wants to ask if Nora plans on picking up their match later, but decides against last minute. Brushing off her hesitation and disappointment as not being able to finish their match, Amber walks over to one of the boards. Back to Class... "Alright everyone, that's enough. I think I know what each of you will need to work on with your current weapons and abilities. In respect of everyone's privacy, I will address you all individually later if I haven't already," she says, drawing the class back into a semicircle. A small flash brings out five boards, each balancing on a half sphere and cans of neon paints. Nova's signature mischievous grin crosses her face as she explains. "Today we're going to play a game. Everyone person gets to stand on their boards while I throw balls at you. Your job is to deflect them with your weapon or dodge them completely without falling off your platform. If you do fall off, you are to come over here and mark your face with a bit of paint. All balls will have paint on them too so if you get hit, you'll see it. The paint washes off with water so don't worry. We'll be doing this throughout the year so you can see the improvement because I guarantee that no one's getting out unmarked today. No magic for now, this is about connecting with your weapon and learning to wield it properly." As everyone gets set up, Nova sets up her first through third round of paint covered projectiles. She smirks a bit as she sets off the first and second rounds simultaneously, not waiting for them to get fully prepared. While those soar, she gets more set and then releases the third, beginning the game. Amber gets on one of the boards, easily balancing on top of it. Perhaps practically living on the water gave her an advantage, but life was unfair like that. At least, for others it was, and after the practical defeat from Nora, Amber deserved a little good luck, right? She watched as the paint balloons were shot at her, dodging around them, only wobbling slightly. One hits the side of her thigh, and another hits her shoulder, though she manages to stay upright. She doesn't needed to use her sword throughout the entire three rounds, and she holds it in front of her horizontally to keep her balance steadier. Malina was a little nervous as she got up onto the board, but then she remembered her gymnastics. 5 paintballs shoot at her. She swipes aside one with her jian, jumps over another and nearly falls of the board. Gets hits on the right thigh and shoulder and dodges the last one. She steadied herself on the board with the help of her jian. Rayden smirks and stood upon the board, then he trembled. It was not was expecting. The first volley went off. It was only two balls so Rayden avoided them easily. The next volley was was harder. four balls shot off at him. Rayden hit the deck and two balls flew over his head, but the board started rocking. One ball grazed his knee, but left no skid mark. When Rayden stood up a paintball hit him square in the face knocking him off. "Ugh...." Malina tried to hold in a laugh but she couldn't help herself. She held her stomach and laid flat on the board. When she was done, she wiped tears from her eyes and readied herself for another volley. Amber tried her best to hold her laughter in, going as far to smack a hand over her mouth. It did no good however, and a few giggles escaped, sounding much like little bells. "Are you alright?" she asks, her concern eventually took over. She knew the blond boy wouldn't be hurt by the balloons, but his ego sure would, and it could've gotten in his eyes. She stays atop her board, however, making no move to approach the sometimes explosive male. Rayden muttered a string of curses that made Letya flush with anger. He stood up again and got back onto the board. "Nova, send them at me again. I'll stay on this time." Letya took her turn on the board and dodged the projectiles with ease. The butterflies had taught her how to be graceful and avoid most attacks. Nora stood on the board taking a broad stance to better her balance at the cost of being a bigger target. She began to breath in and out softly, keeping her blade vertical to her as the balls began to fly. For the first minute and a half she was able to deflect them with relative ease but soon they began to fly faster. Nora switched to holding her sword with one hand as she pulled out her other. She continued, feeling much more confidant but one ball hit the tip of her sword at an odd angle, forcing her to twist her injured forward. She winced in pain, unable to recompose herself as three of the painted balls hit her square in the chest, sending her tumbling backwards off the board. Amber's hand shot out, a bubble of water formed beneath Nora before she fell, lessening the impact as it popped and she dropped the rest of the way onto the ground. "Are you okay?" She asks, leaning forward on her board, dangerously close to tipping over, but still remaining balanced. She was pretty sure it was her fault that Nora had faltered like that, due to the strike she'd blocked earlier, and she felt a pang of guilt, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. Her green eyes were shining with worry as she looked at the splashes of paint that covered Nora's chest. Malina bent over, "Yea no kidding Nora. Need help? That was a pretty harsh it you took.", Malina asked with concern. Nora sat up and sighed. "I'm fine, thank you." Nora said. " I just got cocky, that's all." She said with downward cast eyes as she got to her feet and dusted herself off before going to receive her punishment. Rayden scowled. "Hey where was all the support for me when I was down?" Before Malina could respond with a sarcastic comment that Amber knew was coming, she waved her hand. "Well, you're usually all 'I don't need help' so I figured I'd avoid being lashed out at if I tried to help you," she says plainly, hoping not to strike a nerve that would set him off but also wanting to knock his ego down a few pegs. Malina smirked at Amber and whispered to her, "you go girl". Malina looked at Rayden lying on the ground with a shocked expression and kind of blushed. All of a sudden, a 4th round came at Malina. It was 10 paintballs! "How the HECK am I supposed to dodge these!", Malina asked her self. But she somehow managed. She first took out 2 by redirecting one, then guarding from one with her hilt. She then faced planted on the board to dodge the next 3. She got up and maneuvered to the side, to avoid getting hit by one. Unfortunately, she still got hit in the thigh. Another she swiped aside. But another hit her in the shoulder. She side stepped another. But the last one. That terrible last one, hit her straight in the chest and lurched her back. She grunted. She nearly fell of but used her swords weight and waving her arms to get back on the board. "Whew", said Malina with relief. Nova continued until she was satisfied with their ability to balance. She called them down off their boards and had them sit in a half circle to catch their breaths. Taking the opportunity of quiet, she asks, "What do you think it takes to master a weapon. One singular weapon, not a variety, just one. Hmm?" Amber looks at Nova as though she's grown a second head. "It's just like any other skill you need to master. You practice, not until you can do it right, but until you can't do it wrong. Practice, of course, doesn't make perfect, but it does make permanent, which can be just as valuable. Familiarity with your weapon of choice is also important, as emotional attachment to something can give you that extra drive to perform well." "Oh I like you," Nova laughs. "True that practice is key and a connection makes it easier, but in the physical sense it's about honing your body to work with your weapon. If you have a broad sword, you're going to need strength. A dagger is going to require speed to get you up close and then out of the way as soon as possible. Most of you are sword users, but you all specialize in different blades. I'm guessing many of you chose a weapon to compliment your magic, which was great forethought since you're already matching your abilities to that. My teaching methods are a bit arbitrary and sometimes seem erratic but that's a lesson in itself. In combat, being predictable is often fatal but there needs to be a method to the madness. To practice recognizing patterns and creating spontaneous responses, I've set up a small simulation. I ask you to please pick up a bracelet from the table and find your own space to work throughout the arena. They are all imbedded with an illusion lacrima that will create an opponent for you to fight on even ground. No magic still. You'll have the rest of the time to figure out a way to beat your opponent and can rest when you're finished or see me about what I think you could improve upon. Good luck and try to have fun."